<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三月雪 by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725490">三月雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker Game (Anime), Joker Game - 柳広司</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>三好 | 真木克彦, 原著小说角色, 真木克彦&amp;雪村幸一, 雪村幸一</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>而站在我眼前的真木，像在说明这个奇迹也不过如此而已。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miyoshi (Joker Game)/Yukimura Koichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三月雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我能完好无损地站在故乡的土地上，不能不说是一个奇迹。</p><p>       而站在我眼前的真木，像在说明这个奇迹也不过如此而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       “为什么认得出我”不能算是个问题。问题是为什么要认出我。他的眼神告诉我这个问题同样微不足道，所以我放弃了追究，和他碰杯。</p><p>       为我的幸运，和他的能耐。</p><p> </p><p>       在德国只见过他的侧脸，但肯定不是现在这个模样。能看出战争的痕迹，却如同离匣的珍珠，不再收敛光芒。</p><p>       ……难道转行了？全身而退实在是不可思议，但对他来说也不是不可能。</p><p>       我的境遇并没有好到哪儿去。不过——最起码能好好看一场电影了。</p><p> </p><p>       “看来是我猜错了。”他一点也不客气，“还以为你我欠的肯定还不了呢。”</p><p>       果然还记着吗。我不由苦笑，“也亏你能找得着我。怎么，要请你看电影吗？”</p><p>       他像是被这个回答逗笑了，靠向身后的椅子。“不用了。影院里放的东西可比不上你拍的那场好戏。”</p><p>       “承蒙抬举。”我权当恭维收下，又回了句：“我也觉得你不当演员实在可惜。怎么看都是国际影星的水准。”</p><p>       “是吗？”他扬起好看的唇，手指敲了敲杯子。“或许可以考虑。”</p><p> </p><p>       这倒不是没来由的自信。虽然是个玩笑，但他的确让人很难挪开眼睛。</p><p>       “好吧，我可不敢欠着你的。不过你也看到了，恐怕我能还的相当有限。”</p><p>       “怎么会呢，”他眨了眨眼，语调上扬，“我可是相当期待啊——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       走出门外，迎面而来的寒气让我捂紧了围巾。早春的雪相当少见，我叹了口气，望向灰色的天空。</p><p>       阴霾还远未散去。一场苦难刚结束，接下来才是这个国家艰难的开始。</p><p> </p><p>       街道另一头传来孩童的嬉笑声。又出来玩雪了吗？想到大洋彼岸相似的画面，还是有些许期待：等他们长大之后，又会是什么景象呢？</p><p>       趁天色还没变暗，我快步离开了那家店。双手揣进衣兜，那里藏着一张小小的纸条。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>标题是为了凑一对，也可以理解成稀有的概率。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>